


Idk I was just listening to the rain 10 minutes ago and thought of this.

by Nebelwespe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwespe/pseuds/Nebelwespe
Summary: The rain is still going as I type this, actually.





	Idk I was just listening to the rain 10 minutes ago and thought of this.

No one will ever love me the way I love rain  
How I listen to its gentle voice when it's not here;  
When I lay back because my face is dry and hurts with tears  
I smile because I fall asleep to the sound

In the morning I walk down the street  
The wind chimes blow in the wind  
And give a sigh of relief as the sky cries with me


End file.
